


Los gritos que resuenan

by MarPSlash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarPSlash/pseuds/MarPSlash
Summary: Solamente podía escuchar los gritos.Y luego no pudo escuchar nada más.
Kudos: 1





	Los gritos que resuenan

“Draco”

Sus padres lo llamaban desde el otro lado…

Del patio.

De la guerra.

Desde el otro lado, entre el bien y el mal.

Lo llamaban y sentía los ojos del mundo sobre él. El silencio también lo veía, con los ojos más crueles que jamás lo verían.

Aun así no podía moverse. Sabía que moriría, hoy o mañana. En los últimos meses parecía que no importaba el tiempo de la muerte sino el nivel de dolor que traería consigo.

Sus padres lo llamaban desde el otro lado, entre la vida y la muerte.

Y no podía moverse.

Veía los restos de la esperanza, muerta, en los brazos de un hombre que siempre despreció. Aun así, sentía que ese hombre es lo único que evita que la esperanza caiga en la tierra, ese hombre ahora es el pilar de su cordura.

Escuchaba y veía, pero no podía sentir nada más que miedo.

Lo sentía a su lado en su compañero que odió alguna vez, lo sentía en el aire que parecía gritar silenciosamente por que terminara todo.

Al final no sentía su propio miedo, porque estaba flotando en los gritos de sus padres, pero si sentía sus pies avanzando.

Avanzando hacia los gritos.

Lo abrazó. El odio, la muerte y el dolor. Lo abrazó y sabía que el miedo lo poseyó por completo.

Los gritos de sus padres se detuvieron, dejo que un latido de su corazón atesorará el silencio.

Y luego lo mató.

Sabía que no podría matarlo, pero aun así sus manos temblorosas lo intentaron.

Sintió al odio, a la muerte y al dolor caer al suelo.

Pero no sintió nada, más que los gritos de sus padres.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un pequeño drabble para probar la plataforma, es la primera vez que publico algo en cerca de 7 años. Y sé que la comunidad en español de esta pagina es baja, pero me hace feliz sentir las ganas de publicar.  
> No quiero alargar esto, no me gusta escribir tan poquito pero salió de mi corazón <3


End file.
